ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)
Another alternate plot for the fourth season of Marvel Comics Animated TV Show Ultimate Spider-Man, which begins with an alternate ending for the Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 episode Anti-Venom and goes on with the second part of the season renamed Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. The show is also connected to [[Avengers: Ultron Revolution (Version 2)|the alternate story of Avengers: Ultron Revolution]]. The Alternate Ending of ''Anti-Venom'' The alternate ending of Anti-Venom starts with the moment Spider-Man, Agent Venom and Harry Osborn (as the Patrioteer) fall in Doctor Octopus’ trap, on which Harry ends up bonded with the Anti-Venom symbiote. As Spider-Man works to keep his mutated friend occupied as Doctor Octopus watches amused, Agent Venom uses one of Spider-Man’s devices to call for help. Eventually, Spider-Man gets help to deal with Octavius and Anti-Venom from Iron Man, Ant-Man, Hulk and She-Hulk. While Iron Man and Hulk keep Doctor Octopus occupied, Ant-Man works to restore Agent Venom’s damaged symbiote while She-Hulk helps Spider-Man with Anti-Venom. While She-Hulk holds him down, Spider-Man finds himself in need of revealing to Harry his identity of Peter Parker to get the symbiote out of him and She-Hulk scares the organism away. Just then, Harry uses an S.H.I.E.L.D. nanotech device built by Peter which grants him an upgraded version of his armor (on which he renames himself the American Knight) and the heroes continue the fight against Doctor Octopus. Suddenly, a mysterious white hooded metahuman with Telekinetic and Telepathic powers appears and acquires an unknown artifact stolen by Hydra after restraining Octavius and before leaving. Back in the Triskelion, Harry complements himself happy to know that both his best friend and their hero were with him in the same place in the same time all along and finds himself surprised when he becomes aware that everyone they both knew in Midtown High (with exception of Mary Jane Watson and Liz Allan) are all superheroes when Agent Venom reveals himself as Flash Thompson. Meanwhile, the Anti-Venom symbiote finds a new host in a unhappy Daily Bugle reporter named Eddie Brock and secretly fuses with him. As they speak with Stark, Lang, Hulk and She-Hulk, Peter and his allies ask themselves questions of who was that mysterious metahuman they saw in the Hydra Docks and what unfinished businesses she had with Octavius. Episodes Voice Cast Main Cast * Drake Bell - Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Phantom Spider / Ultimate Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson, Beth the Waitress, Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson * Matt Lanter - American Son / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson, Ultimate Human Torch / Harry Osborn, Hobgoblin / Harry Osborn * Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius, Vulture (1st voice), Doc Ock Holiday, Merlyn * Claudia Black - Viper / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian * Chi McBride - Director Nick Fury * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors, Sandman / Flint Marko, Carnage Symbiote, Zabu, Lizard King * Eric Bauza - Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho, Arcade, Scorpion * Ogie Banks - Power-Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist / Danny Rand * E.G. Daily - Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Susan Eisenberg - Maria Hill * Jennifer Hale - Light Phoenix, Jean Grey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Misty Lee - Aunt May, Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Logan Miller - Nova / Sam Alexander * Scott Porter - Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America / Steve Rogers, Ghost Spider, Ultimate Captain America * Tara Strong - Jocasta, Maggie Lang, Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson, Mary Jane Watson Noir, Princess Marion * Steven Weber - Norman Osborn / Iron Patriot / Green Goblin, Ultimate Green Goblin, Ozzy Osborn Supporting Cast * Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter * Laura Bailey - Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Anna Watson, Shriek, 2099 Captain Marvel / Sharon Ventura * Troy Baker - Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Loki, Webslinger the Cowboy * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spyder-Knight, Electro / Max Dillon, Wolf Spider / Dark Peter Parker * María Canals-Barrera - Red She-Hulk / Dr. Betty Ross, Rio Morales * Jeff Bennett - The Collector * J.B. Blanc - Titus, Ares * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Devil Dinosaur, Bone Spider, El Diablo * Dave Boat - Hercules * Kimberly Brooks - Jewel / Jessica Jones, Tigra / Greer Grant * Ashly Burch as Silk / Cindy Moon * Clancy Brown - Red Hulk * Corey Burton - Carnage Strucker / Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker * Chris Cox - Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Antony Del Rio - Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon, Black Bolt * Grey DeLisle - Betty Brant, Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * John DiMaggio - Hammerhead * Benjamin Diskin - Blood Spider, Spider-Ham, Dr. Michael Morbius * Robin Atkin Downes - Beetle * Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters, Ultimate She-Hulk / Dr. Betty Ross * Ashley Eckstein - Dagger * Robert Englund - Carnage King / Ultimate Carnage / Cletus Kasady * Will Friedle - Star-Lord / Peter Quill, Rock-Star Lord * Grant George - Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola * Kate Higgins - Wiccan * Tom Kane - Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier, Santa Claus / Jolnir * David Kaye - Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S., Ares * Josh Keaton - 2099 Spider-Man / Miguel O’Hara, Ka-Zar, Sergeant America * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Phil Lamarr - Cloak * Yuri Lowenthal - Inferno, Sun-Hawk / Vulture (2nd voice) * Jason Marsden - Summer Knight / Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes, Noir Spider-Man * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora, Anna Maria Marconi * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther / T’Challa * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Silver Sable * Graham McTavish - Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes * Matthew Mercer - Sheriff America * Jim Meskimen - Dr. Henry Pym, Ultron, Arsenal * Max Mittelman - Rhino * Sumalee Montano - Sif * Danielle Nicolet - Storm / Ororo Munroe * Nolan North - Gorgon, Kaecilius * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange * Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man / Tony Stark * Rob Paulsen - Batroc the Leaper * Mike Pollock - Maestro * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot, Joseph "Robbie" Brown, Heimdall * Sam Riegel - Hulkling * Bumper Robinson - Falcon / Sam Wilson, Spider-Punk * Daryl Sabara - Alex O’Hirn * J. K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson * Kevin Smith - Mayor Happy Hogan * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer * Kath Soucie - Firestar / Angelica Jones * Jason Spisak - Jim Paxton, Grandmaster * April Stewart - Amora the Enchantress * Cree Summer - Madame Web * Catherine Taber - Dr. Jane Foster, Medusa, Helen Stacy * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Odin, Crossbones, Mr. Fixit, Goliath Spider, Mysterio, Fin Fang Foom, G-Bear * James Arnold Taylor - Triton, Hydro-Man, The Leader * Kirk Thornton - Bruce Banner * Alan Tudyk - Commissioner George Stacy, Uncle Ben, Phantom Rider / Sheriff Ben Parker * Kari Wahlgren - Dr. Helen Cho * Hynden Walch - Cyberstar / Liz Allan * Mae Whitman - Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy, Ultimate Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy * Adrienne Wilkinson - She-Venom / Anne Weying * Travis Willingham - Thor, Beast / Dr Hank McCoy, Detroit Steel, Medieval Thor * Mick Wingert - Crimson Rider * Ariel Winter - Cassie Lang * Sam Witwer - Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Series Category:Seasons Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)